


Holidays

by Reylo2019



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, did i mention smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo2019/pseuds/Reylo2019
Summary: Rey is attending a New Year's Eve Party when someone catches her eye. Or she catches his.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a great New Year and please read all the way through this, I promise you it's worth it.

(A/N-Now when you're reading this, I ask that you please read it all the way through. You'll see when you finish.)  
Rey walked into the banquet hall, tonight was New Year's Eve and she was attending a fund raiser for the prevention of animal abuse. They were hoping to raise a lot of money, as there was to be an auction before midnight. But the main event was any woman who made a five thousand dollar donation, she would be called on stage and would draw a name of one of the gentlemen who also had made a donation for five dances this night. Rey went over to the attendant and quickly made her donation, the lady took down her name and told her she would be called up when the event began.

She then made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink, as she was enjoying her drink, she sensed someone watching her, she turned around and saw a handsome man with the darkest eyes she had ever seen looking at her. The man's gaze raked over her body, and Rey just stood there and let him. When he was finished, he actually winked at her, the nerve! She started to walk up to him, and as she was within inches of him, she actually side stepped him and proceeded to go on the other side of the room. But as she walked, she again felt him watching her but this time she did not turn around, she swayed her hips for extra oomph!

As the hour drew near eleven the event, she had made the donation for started, she and other ladies were called on stage. A few minutes later the gentlemen were also called, and Rey smirked upon seeing the dark eyed man from before up on stage. He winked at her again, and even smirked back at her as she then rolled her eyes at him. Rey was to draw a piece of paper from a bowl that would have the gentleman's name who would have five dances this evening. She placed her hand in and withdrew a single name.

"Ben Solo," Rey said the man's name on the paper she had drew. She looked over at the men and the dark eyed man smiled and offered her his arm to escort her off the stage, she put her arm through his as they walked.

"Well, that was fortunate," Ben said as they made their way to the dance floor.

"Why is that?" Rey asked.

"Because I would have been forced to have to punch another guy if you drew another name," Ben said.

Rey rolled her eyes again, but on the side of her mouth was a tiny smile. Ben saw it and smiled down at her. "It's a lovely name, Rey."

"I'm sorta attached to it now," Rey said.

Ben chuckled at her humor, "A little sassy, I like that." As he put his hand around her waist and drew her up to him, into contact with his body, making her gasp. Rey's breath caught in her lungs, coming into direct contact with him had made her stop breathing.

"Would you care to make a little wager?" Ben asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of wager?" Rey asked.

"How about, if I get you to kiss me before the New Year is rung in, I get to kiss your lips," Ben said.

"If you win the bet, then you would have already gotten to kiss my lips," Rey said as she looked up into his twinkling eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Ben asked.

"Fine, but what do I win?" Rey asked.

"I'll make another sizable donation to the benefit tonight," Ben said.

"Fine, but just so you know," Rey said as she leaned up and whispered into his ear," I don't lose."

“We’ll see,” Ben smiled at her words and as the sounds of the first dance started, started to dance with her. He held her right hand in his as his other stayed on her lower back, keeping her close to him as he danced with her.

"You have fifty minutes till midnight, are you sure you're up to it?" Rey asked.

"I think you'll find that I'm up for anything," Ben answered, pulling her in closer to him. She could already feel his growing arousal pressing up against her. Another reason he kept her close to him, so that she could feel what he was doing to her. The song ended and another one began, Ben and Rey never stopped, they just continued dancing like they were the only two in the room.

"So. what do you do, Ben Solo?" Rey asked.

Ben smiled as he answered, "I'm a lawyer, and what about you, sweetheart?"

Rey slightly blushed at his endearment for her, "I'm a personal trainer." 

"I can see why," Ben said as he moved his head closer to hers and whispered, "you have amazing legs."

"Forty minutes," Rey reminded him, "and as far as my legs, they don't open for you."

"Ah, but the night is young," Ben said. "but who was lucky enough to be between them last?"

Rey looked up into those eyes, eyes that held her complete attention. Along with that panty dropping smile of his. "Someone who helped me awhile back."

"Oh? And how did he help you?" Ben asked, raising his eyebrows.

"He saved me from a mugging once," Rey answered.

"And how did you thank him?" Ben asked.

"I told you, I opened my legs for him and gave him the ride of a lifetime," Rey answered as she looked at the clock on the wall. "Twenty minutes."

"The timing is perfect, never fear." Ben said. "I'm sure he loved that ride."

"So much so that he married me," Rey said, causing Ben to stop dancing for a split second. He looked at her before a smirk started on his face.

"Then he is indeed, a very lucky man." Ben said. "And I take it that you two are still married?"

"Very much so," Rey said. "we just got married recently."

"And why isn't he by your side this night?" Ben asked.

"He had a prior event to attend to," Rey answered.

"Then the man is an idiot for leaving you unattended," Ben said.

"Why is that?" Rey asked.

"Leaving you here by yourself, with a room full of men who would get you to fall in love with them," Ben explained.

"What makes you think I'm not still madly in love with my husband?" Rey asked.

"You might very well be, but that still hasn't stopped you from giving me that look in your eyes when you look at me," Ben said.

"Like what?" Rey asked.

"Like you want to know what my kiss tastes like," Ben answered.

"Even if that was true, I still love my husband," Rey said.

"I still say the man is an idiot," Ben said as he once again pulled Rey in close to him, there was only enough space between them to barely look into one another's eyes. He took her gaze and held it before he continued, "if you were my wife, I'd have you home making, mad, passionate love to you to ring in the new year."

Rey looked right back at him, and smiled, "Who is to say I won't be made, mad, passionate love to tonight?"

Ben smiled as he looked into her eyes, "Your eyes, they call out to me. As if to say, these were the eyes I was born to gaze into for the rest of my life."

"It's too bad then, that I'm happily married," Rey said as she turned her head to look at the countdown for New Year's Eve. "ten minutes left."

"If I don't win my bet, are you going to vanish like Cinderella?" Ben asked.

"I'm not running from anything," Rey said.

"I hope to see that as a trend," Ben said. "if only our, dance floor foreplay."

The next song was slow and romantic, allowing him to take full advantage of the moment. He slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He smiled down at her as she put her arms around his neck and took a deep breath to release the tension.

The moment was prefect, like one carefully written out by some faceless author. The lighting was low with the occasional beam dancing across them. The music was soft and seductive, their bodies moved in time with one another. Every inch of her soft curves was pressed up against him. When she laid her head on his shoulder, it was as if they were the only two in the world, which was far from the case.

"Run away with me," Ben whispered against her head.

Rey smiled before answering, "No."

"I dare you," Ben said.

"Don't you have enough dares tonight going on?" Rey asked.

"There's one that is high priority," Ben admitted.

"Hope you settle for disappointment," Rey said.

"I never settle, I always win," Ben said.

"We'll see. Five minutes," Rey said.

The song ended and Ben could feel some of the magic drift away with the last few notes. This night could only be more perfect with this amazing woman in his bed, under him, on top of him. He moved from her and grabbed two glasses of champagne, he gave her one and held his to toast, "To an amazing new year."

"To love," Rey said as they both took a swallow of their drinks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have one minute left to the new year!" the host of the banquet belted out.

"Looks like you're almost out of time," Rey said as Ben took her glass from her and gave it to a passing waiter.

"I think our time is now," Ben said as he gathered her in his arms again.

"Just remember, I'm a married woman," Rey reminded him.

"That's just a technicality," Ben said.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..."the crowd was counting down.

Ben looked at Rey and raised his eyebrows at her when she lunged upward and grabbed his head and pressed her lips to his, stealing any word he might have said. This kiss packed one hell of a punch. Ben leaned into her, coaxing her mouth open and probing her with his tongue.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the crowd cheered around them, as Auld Lang Syne started to be sung, as confetti came down around them, horns sounded and other couples were kissing around them, not that Rey nor Ben knew or cared. One of his hands was at her waist and the other on her butt, pulling her in more for this kiss. When her tongue grazed along his, he moaned low against her mouth. The sound sent shock waves rippling through her body, making every nerve come alive with want.

This man was incredible, Rey thought as their kiss continued. She wanted him, now! Wanted him like no one before. She pulled back to look up into his eyes, she was sure her own eyes mirrored his in desire. He brought a thumb to her lips and moved them over hers lightly.

"I think, I won my bet," Ben said finally.

"Then kiss me," Rey said, preparing to be kissed.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Ben said as he grabbed her hand before she could protest and walked her to the cloak room. He quickly shut and locked the door behind them to give them some alone time. He walked up to her and put a forefinger over the lips on her face, he smiled as he said, "The bet was I could kiss your lips," came his gentle, whisper near her ear. "But I don't want to kiss these lips."

Rey stared at him and opened her mouth to question him when he said, "The lips I want to kiss are here," he dragged his hand down her body, till they reached her core and pressed inward between her thighs. "Are you going to honor our deal?"

Rey looked at him and said, "Do your worst."

Ben smiled and bent low and picked her up and put her sitting down on the table near the wall, he then proceeded to slide her dress up to her waist, and grabbed her hands to hold the dress, "Hold this up."

She should not have obeyed but she did anyways, clenching the fabric up. She felt him grab the sides of her thong and bring it slowly down her legs, till it was off her body. She watched him, put the small piece of material in his tux jacket pocket. "For safe keeping. Now spread your legs."

He was kneeling before her, and she felt his breath on her bare skin, between her thighs touching her clit with his thumb, circling it over and over. She was already turned on for him! He smiled at the wetness he had felt when he first touched her. He brought his mouth towards the little peak and teased it, licking in a sly counter rhythm. Rey's back arched and her mouth opened as she shut her eyes as the pleasure was building.

"Watch me, watch me pleasure you with my mouth" Ben said as he looked up at her, saw her eyes open and watched him between her thighs. He continued to work his tongue on her, pushing it between her very slick folds, entering those folds and thrusting in and out with his tongue. He then pulled her clit into his mouth and clamped down and sucked hard on it.

"When you said..." Rey's words were coming out as breathless as he was making her," a kiss, I didn't...expect you were going to...enjoy a four course meal on me."

Ben smiled as he continued to please her, kissing, licking her, not stopping. He never paused or relented in this, he did not allow her a single second to catch her breath, only stroked and tormented her hot, twitching flesh, driving the sensation higher and higher to the point it was almost painful.

He saw her thighs twitch and knew her orgasm was about to hit her. He pushed her legs further apart and held them wide open as he brought the little nub out and sucked on it hard again as she started to come, she let out a scream and shuddered with pleasure as it went on and on. Her scream was not heard as the others in the banquet hall were too busy celebrating. His mouth stayed on her, drawing out every last ripple of fulfillment until she was finally still.

"I enjoyed our kisses this night, sweetheart" Ben said as she finally opened her eyes. He was now standing in front of her, and he helped her off the table. She smothered her dress down and looked at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rey asked as he raised his eyebrows at her, but he had a smirk on his face. "My underwear."

"I'm keeping those, as a reminder of how I made a very, beautiful, married woman cum in my mouth," Ben said.

Rey smiled and said, "Well, since you had a four course meal on me, I think I'm entitled to dessert." She had a sexy smile on her face with the last few words.

"Then far be it from me to keep a lady from her sweets," Ben said. "I have a suite upstairs in this hotel, will you join me?"

Rey smiled as she said, "Won't your wife be jealous?" as she grabbed his left hand and held his third finger which held his wedding ring.

"As jealous as your husband would be if he knew what I just did to his wife," Ben said as he too grabbed her left hand where her rings were. They left the room and started towards the elevator, the operator was there and opened the doors for them.

Once Ben and Rey were in the elevator and going up, the operator asked, "Did you enjoy your evening, Mr. and Mrs. Solo?"

Ben looked down at his wife who was smiling back up at him before answering, "Yes we did, it was quite delicious." He patted his pocket where her underwear was as he winked at his wife.


End file.
